


Loss of Control (Alternate Ending)

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual tension is rampant within the host club, and Kyoya has reached his limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Control (Alternate Ending)

Kyouya was rapidly reaching the end of his rope.

Weeks, _weeks_ he had been fighting through the sexual tension that bubbled up and overtook the host club head quarters when Tamaki or Haruhi got too close, pushed too hard. Kyouya had been stomping on his urges over Tamaki for years, the blond boy with his gentle voice and constant need for physical attention. Now with Haruhi, someone that Kyouya just couldn’t figure out, with her wide knowing eyes and straight forward, challenging way of thinking, it was become too much.

There was no mistaking the fact that Haruhi was beautiful; it was one of the reasons that he was able to tell she was a girl when she first entered the host club those many months ago. Her  
genial, honest nature made her even more attractive, and the occasions that she stood up to Kyouya, set him straight on a particular issue, set a low steady burning in his groin.

Pair that with Tamaki climbing over him nearly every minute of the day, the sweet muskiness of his cologne and those soft hands. It was a wonder that Kyouya didn’t lose control more often. Except Kyouya never lost control.

Until today.

Today had been too much. Tamaki had been especially touchy-feely, hanging off Kyouya in one of their ridiculous costumes for the guests. He smelled warm and citrusy, continuously breathing quiet whispered suggestions for host events into Kyouya’s ear, at one point almost causing Kyouya’s fingers to crush the porcelain teacup he had been holding delicately between his long fingers. Haruhi had been casting furtive looks at the two of them, pretending to be unaffected by their proximity and murmured words, and failing miserably. The heat in Kyouya’s groin intensified until he was hard beneath his costume, and he had to politely excused himself from his guests to use the bathroom or risk embarrassing himself in front of the girls - and the other hosts.

He made sure that the door was locked behind him, stripping away at the layers of fabric until he was able to shove his long fingers into his underwear, wrapping around his cock. He hissed out a breath at the touch - cold digits against hot member, hips shuddering forward. He slipped the garment down around his thighs, leaning heavy against the bathroom wall as he dragged his fingers slowly up the underside of his dick, pulling the foreskin tight around the head. As he dragged his hand back down, he pulled the foreskin back, flared head exposed, already slick with pre-cum. Kyouya rubbed the fluid into the head, pressing down on the slit. He moaned at the rough touch, dragging two fingers under to rub at the sensitive spot just under the head.

“Ahh--” he cried. He wrapped his hand full around the girth, the loose fist moving back and forth quickly. Kyouya watched as the head of his cock disappeared and reappeared as the foreskin pulled back. The head was drooling slick on his fingers and he knew it wouldn’t be long.

There was a knock on the door, and Kyouya muttered a curse, hips pistoning faster into his first.

“Kyouya?” It’s Tamaki. “Are you okay in there? The guests are getting worried.”

Kyouya thought that if he could just keep Tamaki talking he’d reach his orgasm faster. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You aren’t sick are you?”

A choked laugh lodged itself in Kyouya’s throat. His fingers were covered in slick, cock a blur between them. He’s tempted to invite Tamaki in, take his time removing all those layers and using his own slick fingers to bring the blond to a shuddering orgasm. It’s a striking visual image and he draws his hand away reluctantly, stepping away from wall, breathing hard.

“Kyouya? Do you want me to come in?”

“Yes,” Kyouya answered immediately. He unlocks and opens the door quickly, dragging the blond into the room, and shutting the door quickly, lock clicking into place. Tamaki’s face is coloured by surprise, and Kyouya erases it by sealing his mouth over the host prince’s, fingers working quickly at the layers of fabric that make up their costumes. He imagined doing this slowly, but Tamaki’s statement burns in the front of his mind - the guests are still waiting.

Tamaki’s mouth is impassive against Kyouya’s, but his cock is hardening under Kyouya’s fingers. “Kyouya...” he whispers when the dark haired boy pulls his mouth away. Their eyes meet, and Tamaki’s is full of questions. “What are we doing?”

“What does it look like?” Kyouya responds in annoyance, wrapping his hand around Tamaki’s cock and slicking its length with his own pre-cum. “Keep talking.”

He presses their cocks together, long fingers barely circling them both. Tamaki is quiet, eyes wide as he watches the movement of Kyouya’s hand between them, the way the dark ridge of Kyouya’s cockhead looks against the lighter tone of his own. “Say something,” the dark haired boy whispers, leaning in to nuzzle the curve of Tamaki’s jaw, inhaling the warm citrusy smell of him.

“Kyouya, I, ahh--” Tamaki’s hips jerk in Kyouya’s hand, warm slickness coating his fingers and making the journey up and down easier. “Feels, ahh-- feels good. Don’t stop.”

The two boys thrust their groins together, pace disjointed and frantic. As much as Kyouya wanted Tamaki’s voice husky and wrecked in his ear, he needed to cum. He pressed their mouths together, Tamaki far more responsive this time, tilting his head immediately, musicians fingers burried in the thick strands of Kyouya’s hair. He devoured Kyouya’s mouth, biting and sucking at his mouth, pressing their tongues together in a lurid representation of their cock between them.

“Oh god, oh Christ, Kyouya, I’m going to cum,” Tamaki moaned, mouth pressed against Kyouya’s ear. His voice was deep, husky and just what Kyouya needed. His fingers moved faster, thumb pressing into the head of Tamaki’s cock and he lowered his eyes to watch in fascination as the other boy came over his own cock, milky slickness dripping from the head and shaft.

Tamaki slumped against the wall as Kyouya jerked himself furiously. As his orgasm neared he tipped his head back, long neck taught, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Another knock on the door, this time a female voice filtered through the wood.

“Tamaki? Kyouya?”

“Just a minute,” Tamaki said as evenly as possible. “Kyouya’s feeling ill and I’m just making sure he’s okay. Please apologize to the guests for us.” Tamaki stared up at the other boy, eyes focused on those normally impassive eyes, ablaze with arousal and lust. “Come on, Kyouya.”

Kyouya’s knees buckled beneath him and he kneeled, bent over on the floor as he came with a strangled gasp.

They were quiet as they cleaned themselves up, washing stickiness down the sink and adjusting their costumes to hide any evidence of what had happened. Tamaki’s mouth was a dark pink, Kyouya’s own lips slightly swollen from the emphaticness of the blond’s kisses.

Haruhi watched them carefully as they approached the group, brows knitted together, thinking. Just as the two boys reached their table, the blank look that was so characteristic of Kyouya melted into a warm half-smile. He apologized for their absence, and as expected, the girls swooned and the faux-pas was instantly forgotten. Tamaki sat as close as he had before, though there was a sudden distance between the two that Haruhi couldn’t figure out. She smiled genially to her own guests, laughing at something one of the girls said, and sipped her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to write an alternate ending for this story because I loved the idea of Kyouya pulling Tamaki into the bathroom with him too much to leave alone.


End file.
